<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lego Car Meltdown by Listen_She_Said</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27872910">Lego Car Meltdown</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Listen_She_Said/pseuds/Listen_She_Said'>Listen_She_Said</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Amy Nelson - Fandom, CrankGameplays - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, ethan nestor - Fandom, mark fischbach - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Regression/De-Aging, Caregiver!Mark, CrankGameplays - Freeform, Gen, Lego, Little!Ethan, Markiplier - Freeform, Markiplier Makes, Non-Sexual Age Play, caregiver!Amy, secret santa gift</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:16:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,298</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27872910</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Listen_She_Said/pseuds/Listen_She_Said</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ethan hasn't had the best day so far. He already had a mental breakdown over the egg drop. Hopefully nothing else happens to cause him to slip into his Little headspace</p><p>(Spoiler alert: He slips into his Little headspace)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mark Fischbach &amp; Amy Nelson &amp; Ethan Nestor, Mark Fischbach/Amy Nelson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>163</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lego Car Meltdown</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ethan was slipping into his little headspace. He was slipping hard. It wasn’t entirely his fault...okay so maybe it was. Maybe he hadn’t been keeping up on his ADHD medicine like he should have...or sleeping like he should have...or really eating even. He didn’t mean for it to get this far out of hand; he was planning on having a much needed break today from life and adult responsibilities. But when Mark asked him yesterday if he’d be willing to come in today and film some Markiplier Makes videos with him and Tyler, he couldn’t come up with a good enough reason to say no. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So now here he was. Covered in flour and building a Lego set. It had been a long day. This morning he had a mental breakdown over his egg drop. Amy helped him calm down enough that he didn’t end up totally in little space, and Mark and Tyler let him take a little break from filming while they set things up inside. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now it was the afternoon. He had finally eaten something, and the warm afternoon sun filled the kitchen. There was the smell of pie coming from the oven. Ethan didn’t know how the pies themselves would turn out, but they smelled good. In this cozy environment, playing with Legos, he honestly couldn’t blame his head for slipping. But it was not a good time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The video thankfully flew by without any major issues, and by the time Mark was doing the outro, he was well and truly spaced out playing with his car. He didn’t notice the confused gaze coming from his friends, too busy focusing on driving around the obstacles on the plastic table in front of him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ethan jumped when Mark laid a hand on his shoulder, and immediately dropped the car, which broke on the tile beneath him. That was all it took. He had spent about half an hour on that car, why would Mark scare him like that? He pushed Mark, tears welling up in his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whoa, Ethan, calm down--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No!” Ethan shouted, a couple tears now falling down his reddening face. “You broke my car.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mark was shocked by Ethan’s behavior. He’d understand if Ethan pushed him because he hurt him, Mark would do the same honestly. But over a toy car? Mark opened his mouth to yell back, but Amy caught his eye from across the room; he could tell she was worried. Was this related to the egg drop video earlier? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mark took a couple deep breaths before responding. “Ethan, I’m sorry I made you drop your car. But that’s no reason to push.” He looked back at Amy, who was ushering Pam, Tyler, and Evan out of the kitchen to give them privacy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You scared me.” Ethan whined, wiping his black hoodie sleeves across his face, leaving a trail of white flour. “I wanted to play with my car and you scared me.” He looked at Mark and saw his friend’s thoughtful face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s going on, Ethan?” Amy asked, drawing his attention to her. Amy knew something was going on in her friend’s head, but she couldn’t tell what. He had been acting off all day, and his breakdown earlier made her worried. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ethan glanced between his friends. Why were they looking at him like that? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ethan, you know you can talk to us buddy. Is this about the egg drop earlier?” Mark asked his friend, trying to take a step closer. Ethan quickly took several steps back, running into the wall with a solid </span>
  <em>
    <span>thump</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Mark put his hands up and backed away, trying to show Ethan he meant no harm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Ethan wasn’t focused on Mark, not really. He couldn’t stop thinking about why his friends were looking at him. Why did Mark bring up the egg drop? Ethan had recovered from that, he was now just trying not to become… “Oh no.” He said softly as realization dawned on him. He had slipped into little headspace without even realizing it. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I tried really hard.” Ethan panicked, “I didn’t mean to, I wasn’t trying to be little today, and I didn’t mean to push you. I promise--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His cries became muffled as Mark wrapped him in a quick hug, pulling his friend up against his chest so he could feel Mark breathing. “Focus on me, Ethan. Just take a deep breath in…” Mark said, watching as Ethan tried to follow his own slow breathing. “Good job, bud, you’re doing great. Now go ahead and breathe out.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mark and Ethan sat there breathing for a bit until Ethan had calmed down a bit. “Do you feel ready enough to talk?” Mark felt Ethan nod against him, and Mark picked up his friend and carried him over to the couch where Amy was already sitting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry,” Ethan apologized again once they were settled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s alright, Ethan, we’re sorry we didn’t notice earlier you were having a rough day.” Amy responded, then continued, “But we’d like to understand what’s going on, if you can tell us. You mentioned being little?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ethan’s face flared a bright red, and he started playing with his hoodie strings to avoid looking at her. “You probably want an explanation, huh,” Ethan said, but his eyes widened when Mark softly lifted Ethan’s chin so he could catch his eye. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Amy and I just want to make sure we’re on the same page, actually. Do you mean little as in age regression?” Mark asked, then laughed at his friend’s shocked expression. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How…” Ethan trailed off, looking between the two. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re caregivers, Ethan. We don’t have an open romantic relationship, but sometimes we take care of our friends when they need a break. Like a platonic caregiver-little relationship” Amy said softly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Mark continued, “Some of them you might even know. We just didn’t realize you maybe wanted someone to care for you too.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ethan flushed, nodding slightly. “I… I have never had a caregiver before. I’ve always been too nervous to do anything at home, and then coming to LA didn’t give me the privacy to form connections with anyone without risking my secret coming out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I can’t speak for you, but I know Mark and I have been wanting to be more full-time caregivers. And I would love to discuss something more long-term, but I think you need us to take care of you, at least for today. Does that sound okay?” Amy asked, and when Ethan nodded, she smiled. “Let’s finish the pie video then, so we can get you all cleaned up.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*Later*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ethan was showered and in a pikachu onesie, sitting cross legged on the floor while sipping a cup of juice. Mark and Amy didn’t have any sippy cups at the filming office, so Amy had him sitting on the floor with his drink. He was totally focused on the screen, watching as Mumble the penguin danced to impress Gloria. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You finished, bub?” Amy asked from her spot on the couch, and Ethan looked down at his empty cup, then nodded. “Come join us, then.” She said, patting the cushion next to her and Mark. He scrambled up and sat next to them, but was quickly pulled onto Mark’s lap. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I need some Ethan cuddles today.” Mark said, squeezing his friend extra tight. Ethan giggled, then turned around to give Mark’s chest a pat. “What was that for?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t make your ouchie better,” Ethan said, patting Mark’s chest a couple more times before stopping. “I used my magic. Now it won’t hurt anymore.” He turned back around to watch the movie, oblivious to Mark and Amy’s stifled giggles as he was finally, finally, able to relax and let his brain and body recover. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello! This was part of a secret santa gift exchange so I hope you enjoy it! Please let me know if you notice any typos or have any prompts you want me to write. I'm almost to the end of my semester so I'm going to have free time and no idea what to do with it. </p><p>Thanks for all the kudos and comments so far; you all have been very welcoming and I appreciate it!!!!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>